2102
by FireCloud39000
Summary: (based on 2012 movie) the world is coming to an end and three of the kingdoms, equastria, minecraftia, and the MK must work together in order to survive whats known as the End of days OC'S WELCOME! (not a crossover anymore due to the fact no one knows when i update)
1. Chapter 1

**hey guys geass what? IM BACK and im youtubing too,this is based off of 2012 movie(like the name of the story? also,if theres errors dont be a bitch and caplain just read and keep it to yourself...or im reporting your caplaon so enjoy the story and SUBSCRIBE TO ME YOUTUBE**

**This is mario since theres mor mario characters and settings**

**alitle note: epicyoshi(me) hase a skin(its on my profile)but in my vids i dont...ill be getting one soon and yes i know durazic and skydoesminecraft and madkiller on skype**

**2102**

**MINECRAFTIA (COLDCRAFT ISLAND/SERVER 11:00AM)**

**E**picyoshi sat on bed in his house (from my MC SINGLEPLAYER lets play)his skin had hair cover over his one left eye, a black jacket,blue shirt blue and green texture on his gloves. He had a note book and was drawing plans for his animal farm and balcony(which is half done) it was hard to concitrate when qoutes from his friend, sky, kept saying when he and dawn came to visit:

_**"I SWEAR I HEARD ON THE RADIO! SHE SAID IT HERSELF!" "sky calm down, its just a myth" "NO ITS NOT! DONT TELL ME WHATS A MYTH OR NOT! IM VERY STARTLED!" "sky, as the OP of this server(or island if want to call it) i know DJ-PON3 was joking, first of all she makes music and go's on the radio to troll" "THEN HOW ABOUT THIS:" **_

**IM VERY UNSURE ABOUT THIS, BUT I THE WORLD IS COMING TO A END! HOW I KNOW? THE GOVERMENT OF EQUASTRIA, MINECRAFTIA AND THE MUSHROOM KINGDOM IS HIDING SOMETHING, I ASKED NOTCH, GOD OF MINECRAFTIA, ABOUT THE STRANGE THINGS GOIN ON BUT RAN OF SAYING SOMETHING IS TOP SE-**

**"sky, i know notch and i know he would never keep a sercret, remember when he spread around 1.4 and 1.5 world formation and new items for the shops?" "and the new mobs" "thanks dawn, notch dousnt do-" "THEN WHY DIDNT HE TELL YOU THE 'TOP SERCRET' STUFF! **

Ever since, epicyoshi never had an answer "sky was right, why DIDNT he tell me" epic jump of his bed and went to his atteck "_i need to proper tools"_

**EQUSTRIA (PONYVILLE 12:30 AM)**

**(A/N PINKIE PIE MAY BE ALITLE OOC SINCE I DONT KNOW HOW TO RIGHT SILLY AND HYPERNESS(EVEN THOUGH IM ALMOST JUST LIKE HER)**

Pinkie was closing suger cube corner, all of her friends and the princess's came over for new years, its finally 2102! the year she can prove that the end of the world myth was fake! vynal canstitly updated her radio sation with fakes on 'how to survive the end'..but strangly the minecraftia and KK radio says the same thing

"pinkie pie!" pinkie looked up to see her friend rainbow dash "hey rainbow whats up?" "you got to see this giant crack near the fountin!" pinkie and dash ran/fly down to the fountin to see a huge crack in the ground "amazing isnt it" applejack said "ah havnt seen such a huge crack in mah life" pinkie started wimper in fear, the rumors where true, and jan 5th is the day the world was going to fall apart!

**PEACH'S CASTLE (1:00 AM)**

Peach paced around the room in fear "how am i gonna protect the resedence of this kingdom? im not a god im just a princess!" Peach thught for a moment "me, notch and celestia should construct a shelter in minecraftia! but i need top builders" peach sat down and thought "lets see, epicyoshi, madkiller, sethbling, kktops, bodil40..." she then stoped, epicyoshi is on break from building(real life too) he wont build till he got his pickaxe back. She gonna need to round them all up...

**MARIO'S HOUSE (12:00 PM)**

Mario looked out of his window "heh..idiots going around spending all of their money on things to survive 'the end of days' what dumb*ss" "you know mario" luigi caled eating pancakes (**A/N PANCAAAAAKKKES!)** "YOU could just ask peach about the truth, your her boyfriend after all" "dont need to, i know its fake" "asking her would make more easy to know" "ok fine!" mario grabbed his keys and a sandwich( its a 2 hour drive) and jumped into his 'wild wring'(from MKWII) and drove off.

Mario knocked on peachs door, the door opens "WHAT DO YOU WANT IM BUSY" mario jumped at the outburst "ummm..im just here to ask is the rumors true?" Peach eyes widen. She slamed the door and he can hear muffled talking "well, i was going to call you but...its good to save time come in" mario walked in to see notch, the princess, luna and celestia, epicyoshi and twilight sparkle "we...gathered up all of the heros of each kingdom to tell you all this, mario sit down" "can you guys hurry up! i got to feed my pigs!" epicyoshi yelled "we'll be quack, as you heard rumors where going around about the world ending.." "So?" "(sigh) those rumors are true, and i have proof" peach gave luna the singnal "ok, i found this book exploring minecraftia with notch, this was made before these 3 kingdoms, it says there was a calander made by a psychic, the calander was made to go for 1,000,000,002 years, and it ends on jan 5th 2102, also saying there will be great distruction, fear, hunger, and death also-" they were interupted by a huge tremure which lasted for 3 seconds "dont worry princess, i think the elements of harminy could stop this bea-" "no twilight, they wont help..." "then whats causing the world to end?" epicyoshi asked "a solar flare will pass by mobuis( sonic's planet) causing an melting there planets core there tomaroo and missing earth by 200,000 miles and coming to us on the 5th" notch explained.

Twilight past out at the sound of it,epicyoshi stayed quit for a second,then started to sweat, "mario thought for a moment "how we know its not fake?" mario asked "fallow me" Peach lead the group down to the basement wear scintest from all of the kingdom working on figuring out whats going on. Peach lead them to a room witch had a voult on the ground, she opened it reavelling water "i thought this planets core was lava?" twilight asked "thats in minecraftia" notch said "touch the water epicyoshi" luna comanded "what!? why me?" "because your in creative" "oh...right". Epicyoshi leaned over and felt it, then drew his hand back in pain "HOLY S**T THATS HOT!" "like i said, heating of the earths core" "then that crack..WE NEED TO GET TO PONYVILLE!" Twilight shreiked

**PONYVILLE(2:00pm)**

The crack had spread from just near the fountin to sugercube corner,now threw threw the hole town, everypony walked around like it was nothing, applejack and rarity sat at a coffe(yes they have coffea) "heh, di you hear about that cuople the commited suicide" rarity said "yeah,its sad to hear about such mess..." "and all because of the rumor about the world ending PFFT world ending my a**" "ah dont know rare, the way celestia reacked when everyone asked was supicious...""well,looks like someone is a beleaver"

"is not!" applejack screamed

"is too!" rarity mocked

"is not"

"is too"

"IM NOT A BELEAVER,THE WORLD ISNT COMING TO AN END!"

10 seconds later the ground started to shake

"what the?"

The ground then started to split apart shaking volently, ponys started screaming and running,some fell in "WHATS GOING ON!" "I DONT KNOW!" finally everything stoped,there was a huge crack splitting the shop by 20 feet,applejack looked out side "i dont think those romers where fake, look" applejack pionted out the window, everypony rushed up to the window to see half the town split appart "The world really IS ending"

**chapter 1 is DONE!(heh...righm) the nightmares of bowser castle will be updated next so BE READY TO BE SCARED!**

**R and R**

**LIKE and SUBSCRIBE TO MY YOUTUBE!**

**EPIC OUT**


	2. Chapter 2

**HEY GUYS IM BACK AND NOTICED I FORGOT(caps) applejacks accent,and yes im a brony so STOP ASKING oh yeah and cobalt, koopie koo, and fire cloud(my pony OC) is in this chapter(i said they will) youll see what KKradio is ;) also ill just say JAN instead of january another note,i had to delete the scene when everyone runs to ponyville,to many spoilers**

**JAN 2ND 2102**

Every kingdom stood by a tv screen watching the horror unfold in front of there eyes. I Mushroom City(New York City) everyone looked up at the jumble screen watching the news for mobuis.

_**"We are live here at the acorn lands as earth-AAHH" **_**The Reporter jumped away from fallign debree "**_**quakes are taring threw the planet as the ground cracks up" **_**the camra and reporter fell to the ground as a explosion was heard "**_**WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT"**_** A castle explloded tumbling to the ground,more screams where heard "**_**everyone needs to take shelter as THE WORLD COMES TO A-YAAAHHH" **_

Everyone watchs in horror as the reporter and camra stumbles as the ground crumbles then static. Millions of people world wide screaming and scrambled to stores and shops getting supllys in hope of surviving the end.

**KKSTUDIO**

Koopie Koo sat at her studio desk and sigh sadly. She rememberd the time when KKradio was dating tips, gaming news and music, now its just information about the world ending. Koopie snaped out of her train of thought(no i mean train) when she heard a knock on her door "5 minutes Koopie" Koopie sighed "okay" koopie cut on her radar which tracks earthquakes, storms, and tsunami's. Koopie looked at the radar closing seeing a earthquake warning were she is, after a minute a huge tremur spawned nocking everything of he desk and trophy case "whoa, the hell" she looked at the radar to see a huge crack in Ponyville and a valcano detected at coldcraft island "a volcano...when was that there" Koopie switch between dates:

**DEC 30th:nothing**

**DEC 31: alittle growth**

**JAN 1st:small hill**

**JAN 2nd:mountin**

It calculated by JAN 4th itll explode. Koopie's eyes widen in fear, in an instint she hit LIVE on her mic, the theme played then she spoke

**"After checking my radar i think everyone in minecraftia needs to know this: On JAN 4th of this year, the mountin that everyone discovered is a SUPERVOLCANO! everyone located in minecraftia needs to be underground NOW"**

Koopie hit the button to play music and ran out of her office. She ran out and jumped on her motorcycle (machbike from MKWII) and sped off.

**MINECRAFTIA, COLDCRAFT ISLAND JAN 3th (5:00 PM)**

**(skiped a day since nothing was going on)**

Sky, Dawn, Navie, Madkiller, and Epicyoshi all was mineing underground in hope of getting supplys of diomand (cough i mean GEMS) and iron to survive the "Supervolcano". "Hey sky, you every gonna marry dawn?" (i alwasy wanted to ask that)Madkiller asked, Sky thought for a second "I will, If we survive the end" EPicyoshi sighed "hey sky" Sky looked at Epicyoshi "yeah?" "sorry for yelling at you about the end, I was just tired of my inbox bieng filed with quaston about the end" Epicyoshi sayed "ahh dont worry, we still cool, i was just paranio-BUTTER!" Everyone looked at the GOld(Butter) mine "Holy crap, thats mour then i WHOA" navie triped on a slab she didnt she didnt see "The hell?" Everyone steped at the flouting woodin planks that ws in lava "is that" Epicyoshi was inturupted at the sound of shaking and lava rising

"ITS THE SUPERVOLCANO!" everyone sped of except dawn who triped on a crack(if you watch skydoesminecrft's videos youll see that reference) "Help me!" the lava was close to dawns foot who couldnt get up do to her shoe bieng stuck on a crack "SKY HELP ME!" she tryed to pull out but no use. Sky turned around and ran back "sky wat are you doing! youll get fried" "its worth it if dawns alive!" Sky yelled at madkiller. He ran towards dawn and started pulling "no sky just go! leave me here!" "no dawn, i cant let you die like this! plus it startles me seeing you dead!" a tear stream down her cheek as the lave rouse on her leg, Sky tugged enofe that it set her free, sky lifted dawn on his back and ran with the other craftians. The end is finally coming.

**(A/N i dicided to start the end/apocolypse early since im not writing anofe to add c3 as fast as i can,sorry :/)**

**JAN 4th 2102 (9:00 am)**

Celastia, Notch, and peach where all at there castle's. Today was the day they deliver the message about the end to people who didnt know or beleave it(you know those stubbern poeple)

**All three:**_** kingdoms, we are hear today to deliver a important message**_

Everyone in each kingdom stoped and listened,some listened to television or radio

_**that all those days when rumor went around stating the end...those rumors are 100% true, we still dont know why nothing hapened but we know that it was written that this day will be the start of a tramatic end of our beloved planet, dont worry, we have underground shelters for everyone on this planet to survive till the mess clears up!**_

**SWEET APPLE ACRES JAN 4TH (12:00PM)**

Applejack was bucking trees for more apples, she thought if it didnt end at 12:00 am it wasnt ending at all. She now its stupid to think that but they said JAN 4th at 12:00am, Big Mac and applebloom was in the living room watching the news from celeastia "SIS ah think you might want to see this!" applebloom called out in fear "dont worry applebloom! ah understand yur scared! but remember they dont know why nothin happened so-" She was inturupted by the ground shaking and ground falling in cracks "WHAT IS GOIN ON!" applebloom scream hugging Big mac. All of a sutin twilight and mario scited on the grass with the wild wring(well mario and twilight came just in time). "GET IN THE KART!" "I THINK ITS SAFER IF WE STAY HERE!" applejack yelled "GET IN THE F**KING KART!" twilight yelled not noticing her languge.

Celestia stumble to get up as the rocks fell striking her castle, she rolled out of the way as another rock struck the balcony making her fall. Luna swoopes down catching her sister "thanks, now LETS GET THE OT-" Luna got hit in the head by a falling rock, the ground started to split open under the Princesses feet "AHHH LUNA!" she picked luna up as she watch her castle fall of the mountin and in the crackes that formed.

Fire Cloud flew threw the crowds of ponys with cobalt on his back(since he cant fly right?) the both watched as buildings fell into crackes from the huge kingdom large earthquake "GO FASTER FIRE!" cobalt yelled as a hotel like building tiped over crumbling to the ground. Fire got knocked to the ground as millions of pegesi fell on the ground, Fire looked up to see how they fell, the flight school exploded sending shards of glass in the sky cutting there wings,cobalt saw rainbow dash on the ground with her leg and wing slit "RAINBOW DASSH" Cobalt yelled threw the screaming crowd "LOOK OUT!" Dash looked up seeing peice of buildeing falling on top of her.

**sorry the end started early, i wanted to finish this fic to start torture 3,witch is bieng wrote after this fanfic and maybe friday ill update nightmare of Bowser castle's**

**thanks for reading this chappy**

**EPIC OUT**


	3. Chapter 3

**Right now im very pissed off at my family for getting on my nerves so no note for start off**

**enjoy and REVIEW DAMMIT**

**p.s, kortez, please tell me why you hate ponies so i can understand, cause you know im a bronie right?**

Rainbow closed her eyes knowing her death is close. Thats before the debree stoped falling bieng hold back by magic "RAINBOW DASH, GET IN!" Dash saw twilight and mario in his kart "HURRY BEFORE-" Twilight got cut off as the ground under them was starting to slide down( there was still an earthquake) Rainbow dash jumped in and mario hit the brakes to back off. After getting of the sliding ground they all watched as it slid down to the bottemless pit "mario" "yeah?" "drive now!" Mario hit the peddle and sped off looking for more off the mane six.

Flutttershy was in her home hugging angel for dearlife as her house and land around her was shaking and cracking apart "CELESTIA WHY ME!" she screamed with tears flowing down her cheeks. The ground in her house started to split apart till-" FLUTTERSHY! JUMP ACROSS NOW!" not knowing who said she jumped across the huge crack in the ground and saw twilight, the apple family(3) and rainbow dash (flouting) "COME ON, WE NEED TO GET OUT OF EQUASTRIA" fluttershy flew with mario and the rest of the group

**(a/n being informed with the wild wring image that rarity and pinkie had to be on there own)**

Rarity and Pinkie pie was trotting down the path to the Mushroom Kingdom "okay, i think we made it" rarity said "THANK CELASTIA! ididntthinkwewouldmakewiththeshakingcrumblingandfa llingofthekingdom,itsago-" "pinkie, calm down, look" rarity pionted at a car/kart speeding towards them, dash and fluttershy landing next to them "looks like the crumbling stoped so we made it" mario said in releif "what h-h-happened b-back there?" fluttershy said shaking in fear "fluttershy, you dont know?" rainbow asked. Fluttershy shook her head, twilight sighed "ill tell her" fluttershy tilted her head "fluttershy, if you didnt find out, january 5th was prdicted by the first ponies, craftias and humans( or mushroom people) to be the end of the world by a solar flare from the sun melting ours and sonics planet" "so...what?" "The kingdoms are crumbling beaneth our feet". meanwhile rainbow dash and mario flew towards equastria to see a disterbing sight "GUYS!" dash called out "check this out" everyone watch in horror as equastria crumbled down into an ocean(yes, THEY has an ocean DONT CAPLAIN) they watch seeing conterlot crumble down to the ground destrying the castle and the crystal kingdom bieng flooded by the ocean "SHINING ARMOR WAS IN THAT CASTLE!" twilight shreiked then dropping to the ground sobbing "_**but it dousnt make since, how can a earthquake sink a hole kingdom? i understand the world ending but how?" **_mario thought "hey ?" applebloom called "how did that earthquake sink the kingdom?" "i dont know, anyone know how tuff was the earthquake?" mario asked.

Everyone shruged "i think i might know" everyone say celestia with luna on her back and cadince with a passed out shining armor "P-Princess?" twilight said still in tears but relieved to see shining "yes, i was abble to survive and fly out of there, im sorry about the other ponies that died there but luna's winges were broken due to rocks and the path to minecraftia and the MK was split apart when i last looked" "what about the earthquake?" "i know this sounds like a lie but the earthquake was a 13.8, the first quake larger then 4.6" everyone was inturupted by mario's cell ringing "heheh, let me handle this-Hello..?" "_**mario put this onn speaker(on speaker) EVERYONE, COME TO MINECRAFTIA NOW! WE NEED HELP, THE MINES BEEN FLOODED WITH LAVA AND WE CAN GET OFF THE ISLAND! I NEED SOMEONE TO GET TO MINECRAFTIA TO GET ME, SKY, DAWN, ANTVENOM AND THE REST OF THE ARMY'S!" **_"I THINK we can fly and teleport you guys to the mk, but a sertan ammout at a time, we will be there soon" mario hung up the phone and called out "CELESTIA, CADENCE, TWILIGHT AND RARITY, teleport to minecrafta and get the army's" "GOT IT!"

**HARRYANDJERRY SERVER SPAWN (5:00 PM)**

All 6 army's waited in the spawn hotel in harry's server "when is these pony's gonna get here!" durazic yelled "uhhh, we can just wiat allitle longer" epicyoshi said "we need something to do, hey sky, hows dawn doing" naviegirl asked "she's doing fine, deadlox is helping her heal her leg before we leave" sky said "anyone up for some mob fights?" harry asked "we cant, all of our spawn pionts are at coldcraft" epic said "damn..." "what about mineing?" antvenom asked "uhhh were's the shaft?" jordan(captainsparkles) asked "flooded by the volcano..." hai said angry

**2 HOURS LATER**

celestia and the rest of the ponies finally was able to fly to harry's spawn "WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU!" durazic yelled "you know teleporting wasnt aloud unless harry acepted it in the commands right?" Princess Cadence commited, everyone looked at harry "wat? it wasnt my fault ponies dount live in minecraftia" "whatever, just teleport us out of here!" minecraftuniverse(jason)yelled "we...cant" Twilight said "WHY THE HELL NOT!" "ponies cant teleport in minecraftia, it was a law" "well then fly us!" "Mushroom City is 4 hours away, we wont be able to get all of you by 10 in time" celestia showed them 4 carages big enough for 10 "then drink this" blakeiost showed them a speed 5 potion " you can get there by 3 minutes, all 4 of you no-" blake was inturrupted as the ground shook "whoa! whats goin on?" "ill go check outside" cadence flew out of the hotel and headed to coldcraft island, what she saw scared the crap out of her. The mountin started to grow rapidly, bubble looking hills started to grow and form till the whole thing exploded **(A/N if you watched 2012 it looks like YSNP explosion) **throwing rocks all over the place.

Everyone at the hotel/spawn heard the giant explosion "uhhh, Princess what was that?" Princess celestia's eyes was ride with fear "that...was the supervalcano" "EVERYONE GET IN THE CARAGES NOW!" rainbowdash commanded. cadence was rapidly trying to fly back to harry's hotel as rocks and peice of land fell and fallowed right behind her. she finaly made it back yelling "EVERYONE GET OUT NOW!" metors/rocks crashed threw the building sending rocks and glass everywhere, everyone jumped in the carrages and flew down to mushroom city.

**MUSHROOM CITY (7:30 PM)**

Everyone looked at the carages that landed in the center of the city, celestia heard alot of "whats going on" and " whats happining" celestia sighed "The volcano in coldcraft exploded, every craftian has to be relocated here" mario, pinkie and applejack(applebloom on her back) ran to the princess "serios?" mario said, celestia nodded

Everycraftian ran and/or flew(carrage) from the the volcano cloud and rocks that was fallowing them, they all had speed 4 potion. Some wasnt fast enough or hungry and was struck by the cloud or rocks, jason was starting to get hungry but tryed to carry on "sky!" sky looked back "tell everyone i said goodbye and i hope the survive!" jason slowed down and fell on the ground geting covered by smoke "jason no!" (reference) deadlox grabbed sky and jumped in a carrage "why jason! why not me!" "because your the leader of the sky army so, yeah!"

**3 hours later( got to end the chapter)**

All of the residence watch as the craftians stop at the center off the city "WE MADE IT!" Sky yelled with everyone cherring.

**petallberg( requasted by my imaginary friend(dumby cause i wanted to) (11:00 pm)**

Koops and Koopie was watching the news about coldcraft and equastria

_**"As of now, no sigh of any survivors in equastria" they showed another part of the kingdom in ruins with cracks "investigators is still saerching for any survivors, in better news, minecraftia may be bieng destroyed by the volcano but residence from coldcraft and harryjerry server made it to the mushroom kingdom in the center of the city! there has been no sigh of any more desasters"**_

Koops sigh in bordem, he turned looking out of the window then looked at the t.v. He looked again noticing the water at the nearby beach was back by 20 miles "umm Koopie" Koopie awoke from her sleep and looked at what koops was pionting at, her eyes widen "we need to get out of here!"

**well i finnally finish this chapter, it took 3 days( trying to edit gleecraft fun v2) and check out my deviantart! the replacment for NOBC will be posted soon**

**Epic out**


End file.
